Armenia Zachodnia
thumb|600px|center|Konfederacja północnej Republiki Armenia, Republiki Górskiego Karabachu oraz Królestwa Armenii Zachodniej według najnowszej koncepcji partii Dasznakcutjiun. Tereny ormiańskie nie zaznaczone na tej mapce to Ormiańska Cylicja oraz Armenia Wschodnia. Zachodnia Armenia - arm. Արեւմտյան Հայաստան (na inne nazwy patrz poniżej) - termin, używany głównie przez Ormian, oznaczający krainę historyczną, przez długo okres czasu zamieszkiwaną przez Ormian, i od XVI wieku była częścią Imperium Osmańskiego. Po sowiecko-tureckiej agresji jesienią 1920 r, w 1923 r bezprawnie stały się częścią Republiki Turcji, mimo iż do dzisiaj ważny Traktat w Sèvres, tereny te na wieki zwrócił Konfederacji Ormiańskiej. Pod koniec XIX wieku i na początku XX wieku, ormiańska ludność Imperium Osmańskiego stała się celem systematycznych kampanii i masowego mordowania, takie jak Hamidian masakry 1894-1896, czy masakra w Adana z 1909 roku. Podczas ludobójstwa Ormian z lat 1915–1923, większość Ormian albo w nader okrutny sposób zamordowano, albo uciekli do Rosji, lub też wewnętrznie przesiedlono ich do syryjskiej pustyni z myślą o tym, że tłumy te po drodze „same wyginą”. Było to perfidne, okrutne i nieludzkie traktowanie tych bogu ducha winnych ludzi, którzy nigdy nie szukali powodów do konfliktów z mniejszością turecką i wcześniej cieszyli się wśród „zwykłych” Turków ogólnym szacunkiem i poważaniem. Tak, nie jest to chochlik drukarski: mniejszością! Bo do dzisiejszego dnia Turcy stanowią zaledwie 10-15% ludności obecnej Turcji! (Dane statystyczne w perfidny sposób systematycznie są fałszowane!) I wcześniej również tak było! Obok bardzo wielu światowej sławy turkologów'Germanus Gyula': Kelet varázsa. Budapest, Magvető Könyvkiadó, 1978.'Gjenocid Armjan! v Osmanskoj Impjerii''. Jerevan, »Ajasztan«, 1982. (Геноцид Армян! в Османской Империи. Издательство »Айастан«, Ереван, 1992 Antranig Chalabian: General Andranik and the Armenian Revolutionary Movement. Michigan, 1988'Roderic H.': Turkey. Englewood Cliffs (N.J.), Prentice-Hall, 1968.Firbjuher, Gjenrih: Armenia 1915. Jerevan, Izd. Akademii Nauk, 1991. (Генрих Фирбюхер: Что скрыло кайзеровское правительство от немецких подданных АРМЕНИЯ 1915 уничтожение Турцией кулътурного народа. Ереван, Издательство Академии Наук Армении,1991.)Gębarski, Bohdan: List do starego tureckiego znajomego. (Rzecz o Ormianobójstwie 1915 roku). Warszawa, Koło Zainteresowań Kulturą Ormian, 1987.Helmreich, Paul C.: From Paris to Sèvres. The Partition of the Ottoman Empire at the Peace Conference of 1919—1920. Columbus, Ohio State University Press, 1974., bardzo szczegółowo pisze o tym wspaniały polski pisarz, etnolog, dziennikarz, dr nauk humanistycznych z zakresu historii kultury Jerzy Siemisław Łątka (*1944) dokumentuje straszliwe fakty nie tylko w biografii pierwszego towarzysza-sojusznika Stalina: alkoholika-syna alkoholika Kemala Mustafy (bandycki pseudonim „Atatürk”) — „''Ojciec Turków - Kemal Atatürk''”, Kraków 1994'Łątka, Jerzy S'.: Ojciec Turków. Kemal Atatürk. Kraków, Społeczny Instytut Historii i Kultury Turcji, 1994.! thumb|center|600px|Armenia Zachodnia na tle obecnych granic państwowych. 1- Kartwelia, 2 - Republika Armenia, 3- Azerbajdżan Obecnie, obok Ormian, na tym obszarze żyją głównie Kurdowie i Turcy, a z mniejszości Turcy Azerscy, Lezgini, Tałysze, Adżarowie i subetniczne grupy Ormian, zwanymi pogardliwie „Homshentsi” (Hemshin, Hamshenis, Homshentsi, Համշէնցիներ Hamshentsiner, Hemshinli, Hemşinli — osoby, które w drodze terroru zmuszono do przejścia na wyznanie Islamu, ale pozostali wierni zwyczajom ormiańskim i do dnia dzisiejszego czują się Ormianami. — Ich liczba szacowana jest na 30% obecnej ludności Turcji). Etymologia thumb|center|600px|Ludność Zachodniej Armenii w 1915 r - kolor czerwony Ormianie, zielony Turcy, niebieski - Kurdowie, brązowy - inne narody W języku angielskim, tureckim Ottoman Armenia Armenia i zostały wykorzystane do 1920 roku. W Armenii, istnieje kilka nazw dla regionu. Dziś najczęściej używana jest „Արեւմտյան Հայաստան” – Arewmtian Hajastan (Zachodnia Armenia). O Wschodniej Armenii (najczęściej mówi się o Armenii ekssowieckiej, rosyjskiej, gruzińskiej, oraz irańskiej). Używana jest na tych terenach nazwa ƒ„Արեւմտեան Հայաստան” – Arewmdean Hajasdan. Również w Zachodniej Armenii (w mowie w diasporze: USA, Francji, Libanu, Syrii, Argentyny, Polski, Węgier etc .). Archaiczne nazwy (używane przed 1920) obejmują Տաճկահայաստան Taczkahajastan we wschodniej i Dadżkahajasdan w zachodniej Armenii. Również wykorzystywane w tym samym okresie były Թուրքահայաստան T'urk'ahajastan lub Թրքահայաստան T'rk'ahajastan zarówno sens turecki Armenia. W języku tureckim, dosłowne tłumaczenie zachodniej Armenii „''Batı Ermenistan''”, ale w bezczelny sposób region jest określany jako „''Doğu Anadolu''” (wschodnia Anatolia), który obecnie (przejściowo) jest jednym z 7 regionów geograficznych Turcji. Kurdowie, odnoszą się do regionu jako „''Bakurê Kurdistanê''” (Zachodni Kurdystan), ponieważ znajduje się na północ od większego regionu geograficznego zwanego Kurdystan. Według określenia najbardziej kompetentnego w tej sprawie Wielkiego Księcia Rolanda von Bagratuni, „''tereny te od tysiącleci stanowią wspólny dom Kurdów i spokrewnionych z nimi ich braci Ormian (a częściowo także Greków, Syryjczyków, Arabów i Persów, a nawet Żydów oraz Jazydów) i dlatego w przyszłości tylko bardzo głęboka współpraca ormiańsko-kurdyjska może i powinna przywrócić temu obszarowi swoją dawną świetność. Bo bracia nie powinni szukać tego, co ich rozdziela, a powinni opierać się na tym, co od tysiącleci ich łączy! A my, ludzie, jesteśmy Braćmi i Siostrami pochodzącymi od Adama i Ewy! I oczywiście po powrocie tych prastarych ziem do macierzy ormiańskiej, nawet przypadkowo nie wolno pozbawić równych praw inne mniejszości, w tym turecką! Bo byłoby to radykalnie sprzeczne z prastarą ormiańską tradycją pokojowego współżycia z innymi narodami! Na progu trzeciego tysiąclecia, na całym świecie raz na zawsze trzeba skończyć z konfliktami narodowościowymi, ludzi trzeba oceniać nie na podstawie ich pochodzenia, poglądów i przynależności religijnej czy narodowej, a tylko i wyłącznie na podstawie ich wykształcenia i moralności! Ale faktem jest również i to, że w tym regionie świata tylko wierni swoim odwiecznym tradycjom Ormianie, potrafią stworzyć pokój i bezkonfliktowe współżycie narodów i wyznawców różnych religii! Bo niezależnie od tego, kto jak i gdzie, w jakim języku modli się, Bóg-stworzyciel jest ten sam!'' ”Roland von Bagratuni: „''A magyarság az Ararátnál született''”. (Węgrzy narodzili się pod Araratem) — wspaniała książka udokumentowana tysiącami zdjęć i dokumentami, od 25 lat oczekująca na wydanie i wydawcę. Historia Podbój ottomański Po turecko-perskich wojnach lat 1602-1639, Zachodnia Armenia stała się częścią Imperium Osmańskiego.Феодальный строй, Great Soviet Encyclopedia Od wojny rosyjsko-tureckiej, 1828/29, termin "Western Armenia" odniósł się do ormiańskiej zaludnionych historycznych regionów osmańskiej Imperium, które pozostały pod panowaniem osmańskim po wschodniej części Armenii oddał do Imperium Rosyjskiego. Zachodnia (osmańska) Armenia składała się z sześciu wilayetów (Vilayat-ı Sitte) -. Że vilayets w Erzurum, Van, Bitlis, Diyarbekir, Kharput i SivasArmenia I wojna światowa i późniejsze lata thumb|600px|center|Ludobójstwo Ormian przez Turków w rozkładzie geograficznym Ludobójstwa Ormian Podczas upadku Imperium Osmańskiego – w okresie do końca I wojny światowej Armenia Zachodnia pozostawała pod okupacją turecką. W latach 1894-1896 i 1915-1923 Imperium Osmańskie popełniało systematyczne masakry i wymuszone deportacje Ormian w interesie uszczuplenia, czy całkowitej ich likwidacji www.britannica.com/eb/article-9108699 Britannica Online: Armenia w wyniku czego w niesłychanych rozmiarach doszło do ludobójstwa Ormian. Pełne niespotykanego okrucieństwa masowe deportacje i zabójstwa Ormian zaczęła się wiosną 1915 roku. Dnia 24 kwietnia 1915 ormiańskich intelektualistów i przywódców społeczności deportowano z Konstantynopolu. Pieszo popędzano ich do pustyni syryjskiej, względnie ładowano ich do rozlatujących się barek rybackich, które razem z przymusowymi pasażerami zatapiano na środku morza Czarnego. Nie szczędzono dzieci, kobiet i starców. W zależności od cytowanych źródeł, od 600.000 do 1.800.000 Ormian zginęło podczas tego przestępstwa wojennego i przeciwko ludzkości. Brak prawdziwej i szczerej reakcji, oraz powstrzymania tego bandytyzmu ze strony państw „demokracji” europejskiej i światowej, dało to niesamowite zachęcenie i bodziec późniejszym podobnym przestępstwom hitlerowskim i sowieckim, powstaniu wieluset obozów masowej zagłady (obozy koncentracyjne i gułagi), działających jako fabryki śmierci. Najgorszym w tym wszystkim jest to, że Turcja nie tylko do dzisiejszego dnia w cyniczny sposób stara się wyprzeć faktów, ale nawet zwala winę za to przestępstwo na ...ofiary. A państwa, których liczba z roku na rok wzrasta i w rezolucjach parlamentarnych przestępstwo to już zdecydowanie potępiły i wskazały na faktyczną ilość ofiar (przede wszystkim Francja i USA), Turcja stara się gburnie ukarać. Jest to typowa mentalność przestępcza! Kampania Kaukazska Teren rosyjskiej okupacji zachodniej Armenii w lecie 1916 roku. Główny artykuł: Kampania Kaukaz Podczas kampanii Kaukazu I wojny światowej, imperium rosyjskie zajmuje większość regionów Imperium osmańskiego zaludnionych przez Ormian. W latach 1915 i 1918 na okupowanych obszarach powstały tymczasowe samorządy „wojewódzkie” . Chaos spowodowany rewolucją rosyjską 1917 roku powstrzymało wszystkie rosyjskie operacje wojskowe w tym regionie i siły rosyjskie rozpoczęły wycofywanie się. Miejsce ich zastąpiły niedozbrojone i nie wyszkolone oddziały ormiańskiej samoobrony, na czele których stanęli oficerowie pochodzenia ormiańskiego. Obecna sytuacja Los zachodniej Armenii - powszechnie określane jako „''zagadnienie ormiańskie''” - jest uważany za kluczowy problem w najnowszej historii narodu ormiańskiego 4 Pierwszy i drugi kongresy Zachodniej Ormian miała miejsce w Erywaniu w 1917 i 1919.. Od 2000 r. Komitet Organizacyjny Kongresu spadkobierców Zachodniej Ormian, którzy przeżyli ludobójstwo Ormian jest aktywny w diasporan społeczności. Obecnie Republika Armenii nie ma żadnych roszczeń terytorialnych wobec Republiki Turcji, ale Republika Armenii nie reprezentuje całej Armenii i wszystkich Ormian! Jej ludność stanowi zaledwie jedną piątą-siódmą część ludności ormiańskiej! Chociaż niektóre partie polityczne, takie jak ormiańska Federacja Rewolucyjna — największa partia w ormiańskiej diasporze, twierdzą obszarze podane do Republiki Armenii (1918 - 1920) w orzeczeniu arbitrażowym prezydenta USA Woodrowa Wilsona w 1920, znany również jako Wilsonowskie Armenii. Kategoria:Krainy historyczne Armenii